life, and children
by Carly-Bianca
Summary: STORY WAS "WHATS HAPPENING" now up chapter 7 PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1 The Start

It was a cold day, Sam walked into the office rugged up (she was wearing skinny leg jeans but you could not see them with her boots with no heels over the top and her black coat, gloves & scarf) she was shaking and ran over to turn on the heater. It would not turn on. "Oh come on," said Sam frowning, at that moment Phil walked in. "oh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Sam turned and looked at Phil. She gave him the evils. While Sam was hanging up a picture of a suspect, Phil chipped in "so where's lover boy" just after Phil said "boy" Stuart walked in "hey babe" he said to Sam "you slept on the couch last night, I heard you being sick are you ok?" Sam nodded and walked into her office. It was dead silence in the office with the two enemies. Phil could not stand it any longer. "Um, is Sam ok? I heard you say something about her being sick" Stuart ignored him, "look" said Phil "I hate you, you hate me ok but I' am worried about my friend" Stuart snorted "yeah Phil, I know you, only wanting to get into her knickers" Phil looked at Stuart while Stuart laughed and jumped across the desk knocking paper work everywhere. Sam heard this bang, ran out, and saw the two fighting. She jumped between the two and was trying to pull them off; jack ran in and was helping her out. Stuart swang his arm around to punch Phil but missed and knocked Sam out. "SAM" Phil screamed. Jo and Gina ran in and Gina ran off to call and ambulance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the hospital Phil, jack, Stuart, Jo and Gina were waiting in the lounge for news

Stuart stood up "if this were not for you Phillip hunter NONE of this would of happened" jack held him back from Phil. Phil just looked up and shook his head in discust. The nurse walked in and smiled "may I have a word with mr, turner" Stuart reliped "it would be my pleasure" he said looking at Phil. When Stuart walked out Phil got up "where are you going" said jack. "Um iam going to get a coffee" Phil forced a smile and walked out. He pulled out his warrant card. He knew he could get in trouble for this but he had to see what was wrong with Sam, she had been feeling unwell all day then after being punched, she went unconscious. Phil walked up to the desk "DS Phil Hunter sun hill Iam here to investigate an attack on Samantha Nixon. Could I have the papers explaining what is the state of her injuries" the woman smiled "sure" and gave Phil a pile of papers. He was going through when something caught his eye.

PATIENT:: Samantha Mae Nixon

WARD:: 9B3

DIAGNOSES:: 5 months pregnant, bruising to face.

TREATMENT: none, needs to rest


	2. Chapter 2 In Hospital

Phil walked into the room where earlier on sat jack, Gina and Stuart. No one was in their. It was empty and cold with plastic cups half filled with stone cold coffee were placed on the table. Phil was puzzled as to where they were all gone then thought that they were visiting Sam. She must be awake. He was right he walked into her room and it went silent "um, hey" Phil said flashing his best put on smile. Stuart was sat next to her on her bed holding her hand. Sam was quiet as talking echoed the room again. A little while later (which seemed like ages to Phil) the doctor came in and told the 4 they had to leave. As they were walking about Phil hid in the cupboard outside the room. Sam was siting in her room alone staring at the ceiling when Phil jumped inside and quickly shut the door.

"Phil" Sam said sitting up in a hurry, Phil pulled his finger over his mouth as in be quiet. He went and sat next to Sam's bed. "How you feeling" Phil said while Sam looked up at him. "Yeah not too bad" Phil noticed Sam was holding her stomach. Sam noticed this and said "Phil we need to talk, iam pregent" Phil said "I know" Sam buried her head In his chest and started crying.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Sorry its short lol :D

Xx

-R && R-


	3. Chapter 3 Who I Want To Be With

_Thanks for all the reviews. It is great to see so much support. :D && all those people in Australia isn't the double bill times on sat awesome :D iam loving it!_

Sam opened her eyes and looked around. Then she remembered what happened. She saw Phil with his hair scuffed up and tear stains on his cheeks. He had started to cry when Sam was asleep. This was not the first time but Sam noticed how handsome Phil really was. The nurse walked in and Sam looked up. The nurse was first to talk. "How are you Miss Nixon" she nodded, Sam stayed silent and looked at Phil, which by then the nurse had caught on. "I saw him here late last night, I thought I might let him stay the night because you two looked so peaceful," she said smiling then she picked up her stuff and walked out of the room. Phil's eyes fluted open and he let out a big grin. Sam smiled "who's been a naughty boy then, staying all night" she let out a small laugh. Phil jumped up "yes, well" he said blushing "uhm iam going to go home and get changed, I will come back later thought" Sam smiled as Phil walked out. As soon as Phil drove off Stuart pulled up in the car park. He walked into the ward and into sam's room, but she was not their. He sat on her bed, thinking where she could be. The next minute Sam walked into the room with a towel and her pyjamas (she was wearing a green tracksuit) she put her stuff down and got back into the bed "how are you" Stuart said grabbing her hand and Sam pulled away. Stuart looked up "what's wrong" nothing Sam said, her voice was cold. They sat in silence for 10 minuets. Sam talked first. She sighed "Stuart this isn't going to work iam sorry, please go" Stuart looked at Sam and without a word got up and left.

Phil walked into Sam's ward with a bunch of red roses. He knew these were Sam's favourite. He walked into her room where she was sobbing. Phil put the flowers on the bench and ran over and put his arm around her "it will be ok, it wont be that hard to tell Stuart" Sam sniffed and wiped her eyes "I didn't tell him I was pregnant I told him to go and never come back" Phil looked confused he replied "why" Sam shook her head. "I just don't love him, I would rather bring up this baby on my own or with…" she stoped she remembered what she was staying. Phil looked at her "with…" he repeated what her last words were. "with you" she looked up and they shared a kiss.

_Ohhhhh R&&R pleaseee :D_

_The next chapted will be 3 year later kinda thing. I wanna finish this quickly before I go on holidays!! Love you all!!_


	4. Chapter 4 3 Years Later

_3 years later_

_Sam and Phil are together, after Sam got outa hospital they moved to Australia and Phil decided he was going to bring up the kids like they were his own :). Stuart moved away and never knew about the kids && now Sam and Phil are expecting a baby and they have moved back to sunhill._

_**I think I might keep going with this now I dunno :p **_

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam walked into their new house in sunhill, I was massive and flash. Sam put down the box to revel a small bump. At the moment of peace the house was filled with screaming when to kids, age of 3 were playing with a ball ran through the house, Sam looked down "summer-mae and Liam Scott hunter stop that racked now" the 2 kids looked at each other before running of into the backyard still screaming. Phil walked in with a box with _kitchen box 1_ on the side "uh Sam babe" he said panting "where do these go" he looked puzzled, Sam couldn't help but bust into laughter "in the k-i-t-c-h-e-n" she repeated slowly, Phil went red "oh sorry"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was 5:00am the next morning Phil was up in the kitchen drinking a coffee, which tasted strong and yuck, dressed in his suit. He smelt it and it had the smell of Sam's perfume. Sam walked in the kitchen in her maternity pjs, showing her bump. When Phil saw her, he pushed back his chair so she could sit on his lap. For about two minuets while Sam was sitting on his lap she was quiet, then she stood up and filled up the kettle, pulled out two fresh cups from the dishwasher and started to make nice milky coffee. She put one down on phils side and hers and sat down "your nervous aren't you" she said which came out in a whisper "yeah" Phil replied loudly Sam wisped again "you know you don't have to go back to sunhill, you can go somewhere else, I mean I wont be going back to sunhill for another year and a couple of months until I have had this baby and settled in" she smiled "nah it will be ok really" Phil smiled then added "by the way why are you whispering" the next moment their was some foot steps and a small blonde haired girl with piggy tails in princess pjs walked in with her teddy and yawned "that's why Phil" Sam said smiling but sounding half annoyed. Sam stood up "come on bubby mum will take you back to bed" Sam walked over and kissed Phil on the head "we will all come and see you after brekkie ok" she smiled and Phil rubbed her belly "ok Hun, I love you and you too little missy" Sam was half way down the hall by then holding summers hand ,and turned around and said "love you too" and summer let go of sams hand and ran up and hugged Phil "I love you daddy" and at that moment phils heart felt of warmness, he didn't care if summer and Liam were Stuarts by blood, they were his by heart.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Okayy I know it is Not Long but Oh Well :P

R&R xx


	5. Chapter 5 first day & an old face

_Thanks for the reviews, Laura, ellcye , Lynsey && everyone else_

_I only know your pen names lol except for the ones above, so if you review and want me to put you name at the end put ya name :) love you all! _

Phil made his way to the front door. He opened it and the breeze was icy and cold. On the way out, he picked up a photo of him, Sam and their two kids, and as much as Phil thought it was, weird he picked up his daughters teddy too.

Phil pulled up at the front of sun hill and heard a tapping sound he looked out his window to see jack tapping on it. Phil stepped out the car "morning gov, long time no see" Phil smiled jack smiled and said, "hey, at least you're early" which followed along with a laugh, which was jo's. before Phil could say anything jos arms were wrapped around Phil's shoulders. "it's so good to see you" she looked into the car, "where is Sam" she looked around "well, um she's at home with the kids and she's on maternity leave" jo looked shocked. Jack new about Stuart, the kids and everything but it was between Sam, jack and Phil so he did not tell anyone. Jo looked surprised "you have kids?" Phil nodded "I have two, 3 year old twins and a baby in sam's tummy" he grinned. Jack groaned , "can we take this inside iam freezing my bits off". Jo and Phil gave him a look before walking into the station, pulling out a photo for jo to see.

A couple hours later Phil had worked on one case with terry and he was sitting in his desk enjoying a nice chat with all his colleges and sipping his hot chocolate. All was peaceful until two little kids ran into C.I.D "daddy, daddy" summer ran and landed on Phil's lap. Sam walked in with Gina "hey everyone" she smiled and Mickey replied "hey Sam and baby" Sam laughed. She sat down on the nearest chair. Their was chatter for a while until they heard a smash, Sam jumped up "summer and Liam, where are you" summer came out crying with a cut finger "l..l..liam dropped the f.f.flowers" she stutted. Phil came out with a bag full of glass. Just picked this up, they were running around with Liam collided in it and it smashed into her finger. Gina looked "Sam and Phil this looks deep, I think we should take her to the hospital" Sam sighed "come one missy" jack said "we can look after Liam if it will help" Liam looked up "I want to go please" Sam smiled "ok love you can come" Sam felt a rush of sadness come over her. Liam looked so sad and guilty. Sam picked him up "its not you fault" Sam smiled as Liam dug his head into her shoulder "I love you" she wisped to him

As soon as Sam and Phil left a familiar face came up to CID, people looked shocked, he had been involved in a case and we became bent, thought they never had enough to prove it, they gave him a transfer. He smiled . Jack walked in "s.s.s.stuart" Stuart smiled "that's right, I' am back for good"  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_OHHHH! What Do You Think Will Happen! Iam so sorry its short. I have been so busy so I thought I would put in little bits. xx_


	6. Chapter 6 his back shes tired

Sorry I have not reviewed in about 5 month's hahaha

_Sorry I have not reviewed in about 5 month's hahaha _

_Thank you for all the positive reviews on the last one :)_

Jack couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a smug, looking Stuart. He hadn't changed one bit. He still had the beautiful eyes, dark hair and tan skin, looking handsome as ever. "I thought you got a transfer?" asked a puzzled jack to a smiley Stuart.

At the hospital the nurse finished with the stitches and wrapped summer's finger up. "right lil missy" said the nurse, whom had a very strong accent "for now on no more smashing into jars" Liam looked down in sadness, Sam noticed this, so did Phil. Sam thought about picking him up but with him pressing on her tummy she didn't. It didn't matter anyway because Phil pulled his arms around him and picked Liam up "Liam and I are just going to the canteen" Phil said, breaking an awkward silence. "Do ya want anything?" he added starting to walk to the Curtin. Sam shook her head "no thanks, but could you get summer a bag of sweets" Sam smiled.

Back at sunhill jack rushed of to talk to the super, and everyone had cases leaving CID empty. Neil was in his office talking to the new DC Rachel Spicer. Stuart was walking around when he saw a picture on what he guessed, Phil's desk. Stuart picked up the photo. Phil had an arm around Sam, while she had her hand on a bump with Liam and Summer sitting arm, in arm next to her. Stuart pulled the picture closer as he looked at Liam. Liam was a dead ringer o Stuart, when Stuart was his age. Liam even had Stuart's hair, eyes and light tan skin. This was his boy, and his girl. He had to see them, and he wasn't going to stop when he did.

Phil and Sam's car pulled into the long driveway, as the kids hopped out. Phil turned the key in the front door and Sam walked in and flopped on the couch. "You alright, darling" Phil said looking at Sam worryingly. "I'm fine, just tired" Sam replied half asleep. "Why don't you go upstairs and have a sleep, I will look after summer and Liam" Sam smiled as she got up and kissed Phil "what would I do without you" Sam said adding a small laugh, Phil gave her his cheeky grin. One thing Sam hooped for is that their child would have Phil's cheeky grin, and his personality.

… Outside Sam and Phil's sat a black van, sitting inside was Stuart with an evil expression …

_Ohhhhhh cant wait to see what happendss :) please please please review love ya all x_


	7. taken

Hey sorry its been a long time, I have been busy and I forgot about my story :)

_Hey sorry its been a long time, I have been busy and I forgot about my story :)_

It was an extremely cold morning. Stuart woke up and looked around; this was not his usual place. Then he remembered; Sam, the kids and why he was in the back of a stinky black van. He got up and heard his neck crack. 'Shit that hurt' thought Stuart.

……………………..

Inside the hunters, Samantha and Phil were fast asleep with two extras in their bed. Phil leant over to kiss Sam and instead got summer. Phil smiled to himself, his life was perfect. Well he thought it was anyway.

………………………

While everyone else got some sleep that night, jack meadows was tossing and turning, thinking about Stuart. Gina gold walked into his room and lay across his bed. Unknown to everyone Gina and jack had decided that they had feelings for each other and got together. They were announcing this to all sunhill in the pub the next night. Gina lay on jack's chest and sighed "we don't have to tell everyone about us if you don't want to ya know" jack tilted his head and smiled "offcourse I do its not about that, it's about Stuart. Gina quickly sat up and looked at jack "what's so bad about Stuart" Gina replied sounding confused. "Um well…" jack didn't know weather he should tell Gina. "Well those kids of Sam's and Phil's, summer and Liam, well you see there not Phil's" Gina's eyes widened. "Are you trying to tell me that they are Stuart's kids?" jack nodded and Gina stood up. "Do they know his back?" jack shook his head not saying a word. Gina raised her voice "well maybe you should tell them then?"

…………………………..

Phil was down stairs dressed for work and making two coffees and two Milo's.

Sam came down dressed in her usual work outfit, thought a bigger vest like top really showing her bump. She lent over and kissed Phil, Phil kissed her back but them realised she was dressed and started at her "the super wanted me to come in today and stay in the office helping him with some paperwork" Sam said, bitting her tongue worried about Phil's reply. "Well ok I suppose" Sam was shocked. Usually he was to overprotective. Phil was shocked to. Why did he say yes again? Before he could say anything summer and Liam came running down the stairs dressed in their kindergarten uniform.

………………………….

Stuart shook his head, this was point less. He was never going to see Phil leave to get into the house. Stuart was just about to hop in the front seat and drive when he saw the 'hunters' get into their car and drive of. He saw the kid's uniform. He knew where to go, but how?

….. ………………………

Sam looked puzzled "what's wrong Dahl" Sam looked behind her "hasn't that black car been parked at the font our house all night?" Phil looked over. "Someone has probley left it there. Don't stress so much, it's not good"

………………….

"Hello my name is Steve hunter" said Stuart to the kindergarten staff member. "I have some unfortunate news and I have to pick up my niece and nephew, summer and Liam" the lady studied Stuart then said " well I suppose you do look like Liam eh" she laughed but 'Steve' didn't. The lady, who by the way was 99 cents short of a dollar, went and fetched the kids. "Now kids your uncle Steve has come to pick you up, do you recognise him" Stuart smiled at Liam, and for some crazy unknown reason a tinny Liam said yes. Summer looked at him about to have one of her 'Sam' moments when Liam looked at her and put his finger to his mouth, interacting her to be quiet. When the kids were out side in this strange mans car summer spoke "excuse me weirdo but where are we going" the man turned and smiled. "Were going home, to Australia where you're going to meet your new mummy."

…………………..

"Miss and Mr Hunter. We have some news. Were from Barton street and we have just had a call from your Childs kindergarten." Sam looked worried and Phil was puzzled. "The lady at the kindergarten says that Steve hunter came to pick up your children. That was before they realised that it was Mr Steve hunter who died 4 years ago. One of the day care workers were an ex cop and recognised that name. I'm sorry to inform but your children are missing" Phil and Sam looked at each other before Sam fainted.

……………………………….

THE BILL TUNE HERE LOL

Please read and review. I have an idea where this is going.


End file.
